Freeverse collections
by amianfan102
Summary: Just some random freeverses about the characters...
1. Ian

**Just a bunch of random freeverses... R&R!**

She was nothing

Mere dirt beneath my shoes

A stepping stone

One of the riff-raff

Then Suddenly

She was everything

The air I breathed

A piece of me

One of the special ones

But then,

It was too late

She was gone

And it's all my fault.

I betrayed her

And left her

And now she's gone

And I can't help but think…

Suddenly,

She's here

The person who I wanted to see most

A part of me

She was the one

She turned and gasped.

"Ian?"

I stand and take a shaky breath and say,

"I'm so sorry, Amy."

**So basically, we have Ian, feeling bad about what he did. In the end, he meets Amy like, 20 years later or something like that, and tries to apologize...**


	2. Natalie

**I think that Natalie gets a lot of bad rap about her being a mini versioin of her mother, so I wrote this!**

Don't blame me.

I'm not her

Sure,

I have her eyes, her hair, maybe even her smile.

(I shudder to think of that)

And, yes, she is technically my mother,

But that doesn't make me her.

I don't take pleasure in hurting others

I don't, not really.

Don't blame me for what I did.

It's not my fault.

I'm not her.

What was she thinking? I wonder.

When she drank that serum?

I hope it was just that-the serum

Because if it was, than there's still a hope.

That maybe one day, she'll get over her murderous ways.

But, maybe it's too late for her to change what she did.

I know that she'll never be forgiven.

In the meantime,

Don't blame me.

I'm not her.

As far as I can tell.


	3. Dan

**Here's Dan, contemplating about whether or not he should drink the serum. But the part that causes him most indescision is whether it tastes bad, of course! =D (JK, but I thought that would be a very Dan-like thing that he might have said after the Clue Hunt)**

It's not easy being me.

Yeah, others have said that,

But for me, it's really not.

My parents and grandmother dead.

Everyone I care about ends up hurt-or worse.

My sister wouldn't understand,

What it's like to have _it_ in my head.

Every day, it's like a constant reminder.

_It's there. I could do it…_

But at what price?

I have to remember.

Luke: His coldblooded ruthlessness.

Tomas: His nearly invincible strength.

Katherine: Her genius

Jane: Her creative intuitiveness.

But at what price?

How will it change me?

How?

Will it shift my mind totally, or just some of it?

Does it hurt?

Or even worse,

Does it taste like cough-medicine?

_That_ would be bad.

It's not easy being me.

The choices I have to make.

But one stands out:

Should I do it?


	4. Amy

**This is my favorite. Basically, Amy is broken hearted at the beginning, and then eventually finds Evan and flaunts it in Ian's face...**

Idiot.

Moron.

Fool.

What had I been thinking?

And I know now is neither the place or time for this

But I can't help it.

When someone breaks your heart,

What do you do?

Does it ever end?

We escaped.

And we won.

And I couldn't help but flash a triumphant smile his way,

Even though, that wasn't the time or place either.

And then he came in.

Sweet and wonderful.

Handsome, smart.

Not _him_.

And I still can't help but throw a triumphant smile his way,

Even though,

I know it's still neither the time nor place.


	5. Evan

**It's Evan! _She_ is referring to Sinead, and _he _is referring to Ian. **

It wasn't my decision,

Although, we all know I would've picked it at first glance.

But I didn't know!

How was I supposed to?

Danger at every corner,

Loopholes and betrayals and backstabbing.

What have I gotten myself in to?

And the way they all know…

I wonder why he hates me.

Sure_, she's_ okay,

But she's not the only one I have to work with.

He seems too utterly perfect.

Ugh. I wonder what happened.

I've heard what people call, "The incident"

What does that mean?

Is Amy involved?

Amy.

I miss her so much.

And I know what it feels like now,

For all of those families who's fathers go to war.

They don't know if they'll see them again,

Or if that last phone call, would be the last time they spoke?

I miss her.

All the time,

But I know I have to get back to work.


End file.
